my legacy
by brezzetwilight
Summary: You live a rather peaceful life. You love adventure and usually venture into the peaceful temple in the peaceful forest. Of course there is the occasional monster but nothing your magic can't handle. However, one day a girl claiming to be a spirit falls on you then you get ambushed by demons in the forest! Now you must team up with link to find Zelda and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

My legacy

Prologue

Summary: You live a rather peaceful life. You love adventure and usually venture into the peaceful temple in the peaceful forest. Of course there is the occasional monster but nothing your magic can't handle. However, one day a girl claiming to be a spirit falls on you then you get ambushed by demons in the forest! Now you must team up with link to find Zelda and save the world. Problem is no one knows who Zelda even is. **Link x female reader. Set in modern times. Ganondorf, Ghirahim, Vaati, Zant, and Shadow Link are all in this.**

 **Key:(y/n) Your name (e/c) eye color (h/c) hair color (i/c) insert color**

There are many legends and many stories, but none compares to the legend of the hero of the goddess and the spirit maiden.

A long time ago, the earth was enveloped in war. The demons wanted the triforce for their own. In order to stop them, the Goddess Hylia created a floating paradise for humanity to live on in peace and for a place where the triforce could be safely hidden from the demons' evil hands. She then gave up her divine form so she could keep the Demon King imprisoned.

Generations later a girl and boy named Link and Zelda whose hands would determine our future were born and lived in peace on Skyloft. However, that time would not last forever for a servant of the Demon King summoned a tornado which caused Zelda to fall from her home down to the surface.

Link then picked up a sword and along with his companion he went on a grand adventure to save his friend. He traveled through scorching desserts and rough terrain. Passed many trials and hard temples and in the end link destroyed the great evil.

However, a curse was placed in which the Demon King could be reborn if enough hate was present in humans. Link's descendants would forever bear the task of a hero. As for the spirit maiden, she would be reborn each generation in order to watch and guard the seals which imprison powerful entities.

This is one of the greatest tales ever told. Over time, technology took over the world and its people forget its true history which has been lost over time, never to be heard of again. However, we descendants of the Hyrulan race will never forget our history for history has a tendency to repeat itself. As now a new legend arises. One that will be forged by your own hands.

(Y/n).


	2. the girl that fell from the sky

My legacy

Chapter 1: the girl that fell from the sky

Anything in italics is being spoken in hylyan.

 _In the beginning the gods looked for a place where they could make a beautiful paradise. Three goddesses came to earth and did just that. On this new world many creatures appeared. One race was more intelligent and looked more like the gods. They were called humans or sacred ones in ancient hylyan._

You lay in your bed. Looking at the clock you growl. You did not want to go to school today, but you have no choice. You sat up and stretched your arms. You slipped on your (i/c) flats. And changed out of your (i/c) pajamas you put on Your (i/c) sundress witch went down to your knees. The dress had a low neckline and short sleeves that exposed your shoulders. You grabbed a (i/c) belt that had a bow on it and wrapped it around your waist. Then you looked in the mirror your (e/c) eyes sparked in the reflection. You grabbed your brush and began brushing your (h/c) shoulder length hair. You grabbed a ribbon and putting your hair in a pony tail making a bow and exposing your elf ears you went to the kitchen to grab yourself some breakfast.

Grabbing a bowl and poring yourself some cereal you smiled at seeing the sun's warm light. Your father walked into the kitchen.

 _"Good morning (y/n)._ He said.

" _Good morning father."_ you said.

" _You better hurry before your late for school."_

You nodded as you picked up your backpack and went out the door. You checked to make sure Your necklace was on. You smiled as your fingers brushed against the pendant. It was an oddly shaped pice of gold and it was your good luck charm.

As you walked down the street you looked at your watch and realized that you were running late. Picking up speed you decided to take a shortcut down the alleyway. As you were walking you heard something above you.

"What the-" you said before something landed on you. You tried to get up however someone who was on top of you prevented that.

"It looks like i landed on something soft." the person on top of you said.

"I ain't no god damn pillow GET OFF!" you say in annoyance.

"I'm sorry i forget how populated these areas are." she said as she got off.

You got up and looked at the girl who had fallen on you. She was half your size and wore a red dress that went halfway down her thighs. Under the red dress she wore another dress which was back. The bottom dress had sleves and covered her chest witch was good since the red dress was was a little too sexual for someone her age. She wore red flats with black knee high socks. It looked like she was trying to cosplay a witch just without the hat. However it was the girls features that caught you off guard. Other than elf ears she had bright red eyes and bright red hair that nearly touched the floor. You would have just thought nothing of it alot of people die thair hair in weird colors however hers looked completely natural.

The girl looked me up and down "does your name happen to be (y/n)."

"Yes why." you said.

Her face light up." i've been looking everywhere for you i have been sent here to serve you princess."

You backed up "wha- no who the hell are you"

"Oh my bad how rude my name is Phoenix i am a fire spirit i was sent here by impa to serve you."

"A what! Look i don't know what your talking about and I'm about to be late so bye." you said as you walked swore people could be such weirdos.

Random POV

A figure watched from the distance. 'The princess huh' the figure chuckled. 'I'll have to be sure we snag her and see what she can do.' the figure disappears.

Your POV

You got home and went to your room. You had no homework today and decided to go to the temple again. You took off your dress and put a chainmail on putting the dress you were wearing one top of it covering the chainmail completely. You put on (i/c) fingerless gloves witch came up to your shoulders. You then took off your flats and put on (i/c) thigh high socks and put on your adventuring boots. After You opened your closest and grabbed your adventuring backpack which had supplies like a first aid kit a map and a journal for notes. You slung the backpack over your shoulder and grabbed your sword. You fastened the weapon around your waist.

You walked out the house into the backyard. You stood at the end of your yard and looked at the forest. Something felt off but you brushed the feeling away and began the short journey to the temple.

As you walked you suddenly stopped. You looked around being a magic user your senses were more attuned then other humans. You felt a presence nearby. You grabbed the hilt of your blade slowly pulling it out of the sheath you held it in front of you ready for a fight. And you got one.

Six red demons walked out of the shadows. One lunged at you and you raised your sword however the second the blades clashed your sword shattered and you rolled to the side to avoid being hit. You were about to make a run for it but you released that you had backed into a tree and were now trapped. You raised your hand and cast a fire spell but to your disbelief it had no effect.

One of the monsters suddenly charged with the intention of taking you out. You held your hand in front of your face and closed your eyes waiting for the eminent pain. When you felt nothing you looked up to see a blonde boy clad in green with his shield up and sword out.

He turned around and looked at you with blue eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." you said.

He then charged into battle. You stared in awe as he fought of the monsters. Not because of his impressive battle moves but because he was the cutest guy you've ever seen.

You didn't notice the person beside you until it was too late. "Love at first sight dose not exist yea know." Phoenix said.

You yelped and turned to face her. "What the hell. You again!"

"You see those things?" she said pointing at the monsters. "They are called bocoblens these demons were once sealed away however multiple powerful entities have escaped thair prisons and are now threatening the earth and it's people. As a descendent of the hylyan royal family it is your destiny to team up with the hero and protect earth."

"Wait what!" you said.

Phoenix extended her hand to you "do you trust me?"

You hesitated before you grabbed her hand. She put her other hand on yours and closed her eyes before saying "DNA recognized. Master." then she transformed. Into a sword. You stared at the blade in your hands. The hilt of the sword was the same color as Phoenix's hair and it had feather designs all over. The actual blade was white and you could tell by looking at it that it was really Sharp.

You looked at where the boy was battling the bocoblens. he had killed all but two of them one witch was about to strike the boy who was busy with the other one.

You quickly did a jump attack and killed the bocoblen. The boy turned to you "nice one." he said "What is your name?"

"(Y/n) what is your name?"

"Link."

 **So what do you think read and review please.**


End file.
